my_writing_notebookfandomcom-20200214-history
Vitalis - Honor til Death
Vitalis' name meaning is "of life, vital". Born to a man at arms, Angelus , and an intelligent scholar, Sophia , Vitalis has proven to be a deadly force in combat. Though he also cares fiercely for his younger brother, Maurus, and has actually taken many injuries due to guarding him. History Vitalis and his brother were both born without a heart, instead having a white glow from their chests. They gained their hearts once their mother first held them, this was unknowingly their first step into the divine world. As a young boy Vitalis and his brother were trained by their father to be highly skilled in the art of war. Vitalis chose the broadsword as his preferred weapon, earning the respect of his father who also uses a broadsword. Naturally, being the oldest of the two, Vitalis held an unusual talent in the art of the sword which far surpassed many his age. Angelus, his father, believed that one day he would become a valuable tool to either the emperor or to the gods. Upon reaching puberty, Vitalis' skills surpassed his father's, leaving his brother far behind him. Taking these skills the young swordsman began to train with daggers as well in case he was ever disarmed and again surpassed many his age. His teachers praised him for his determination and dedication to the art of combat. On his brother's fifteenth birthday, Vitalis being eighteen, he took his brother to a small field where they would spar as children and gave him a special birthday gift. Vitalis told his brother not to follow the path of the soldier and their father, to find his own path and become the best he can at it. Upon saying this, Vitalis made an oath that he will always be there for his brother if he ever needs him for anything. Soon after this oath the young swordsman left his family and became a mercenary under the command of the ex-military captain Bryan. Skills and Abilities Being a demi-god Vitalis has natural immortality, though he does not know nor does he find out. His other skills and abilities come from his constant training and the blessing which is infused into his bloodline. He holds the following skills and abilities: *Flight, his wings provide this once they reveal themselves in Hell and naturally he masters how to use them without much training. *Swordplay, due to his constant training as a young boy he is referred to as a master of the blade. *Bright Aura, an aura surrounds him once he realizes his demi-god powers. This aura is how gods know that he has the blessing of a god in his veins. *Holy Magic, being a demi-god of a heavenly body he holds the power to banish demons and other dark forces, as well as be able to heal non-fatal injuries to his physical body. *Inhuman Reflexes, Vitalis' reflexes are more than double those of most humans due to his training with his brother while they were younger. He is capable of dodging weapons within a few inches of him. Appearance Vitalis is a young caucasion male with a moderately muscular build and bright amber eyes that resemble flames. He has long, for a male, coal black hair. Normally he is wearing his mercenary group's armor: a gold phoenix head pauldron on his right shoulder, black and gold braces on his forearms, black cloth pants, and a chainmail vest beneath red-dyed leather, which itself has a duller red steel plate over it. He also carries two swords: a steel broadsword with a gold hilt, in it's blade is inscribed "Gladius et Amor" translating to Sword and Love - Vitalis refuses to use it due to his respect for his brother who gave him the sword when he became a politician, he also wields another broadsword that is almost identical except for the hilt which is a dark brown from the leather hide covering it. Vitalis is also known by his mercenary troop to carry two small daggers in his dark brown boots, in the case he is ever disarmed. As a demi-god not much changes about his appearance other than the large white wings that emerge from his back. When compared to his brother, he is known as the "holy one" of the two. He has four wings with two wings on each side of his back, two are actually smaller than the other two and are only there to provide him support and extra power while flying. Personality Normally Vitalis is a very calm and quiet individual, preferring to allow his skills to speak for him. When his leader speaks to him he usually answers with brutally honest, direct and quick answers, disliking the sound of his own voice. He is not thought of as a soft-hearted man due to his occupation and the many lives he has taken, though even the coldest of hearts can be warmed. While he is with Aurora his personality is more selfless, courageous, and self-sacrificing, the same way he is around his younger brother. Many also believe he feels no remorse each time he draws his sword, this is a myth as he feels remorse for each and every individual he kills in cold blood just for a profit.